1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, and so on, often utilize a liquid crystal display (LCD) to provide information. A frequently used communication device includes an enclosure including a mount on which a lens of the liquid crystal display is mounted, resulting in increasing device thickness and hampering efforts toward minimizing device profile.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.